I'd Lie
by estelio veleth
Summary: Rypay He'll never fall in love, he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong. I don't think it ever crossed his mind. Inspired by the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift 2 Part
1. Innocently Overlooks the Truth

**I'd Lie  
**by estelio veleth

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

* * *

"Sharpay! Ryan's here," a voice calls from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yell back.

I take one last glance at myself in the mirror, smooth my skirt, then grab my bag before skipping down the stairs.

"Okay! I'm leaving! Bye Mom!" I yell one last time before running out the door the silver convertible that is waiting for me in the driveway.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I say to the blonde boy sitting in the car.

"Don't worry about it," Ryan flashes me a devilish grin, "It's common knowledge that you take forever to get ready. You've always been like that, ever since we were small."

"Yeah well it's important to keep up my reputation," I pretend to protest.

"Mmhmm, and what reputation might that be? Your ice princess image?" he teases, "Whatever, just get in the car or we'll both be late and you'll have more than just your reputation to worry about."

"Oh, you know you love me," I bat my eyelashes while sliding in to the passenger seat of the car.

He hums thoughtfully as he pulls out of the driveway, "Maybe."

"You break my heart," I say, pretending to wipe away the invisible tears that were running down my cheeks. Then smiling, "So, what'd you do last night?"

"Troy, Chad, and I were planning to go to a movie but Troy had to drop out because Gabriella was babysitting and being her best friend, apparently, it was his responsibility to go and help her. So, it was just me and Chad. The movie was okay, I guess," he says and glances at me, taking his eyes off the road for one second.

"Wow. Troy's really cares about her," my eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, and I'd say he cares for her more than just as a best friend. He just doesn't have the guts to ask her out and that makes it awkward," he says as he drives the car into a parking spot and turns the engine off.

He turns to look at me and runs a hand through his pale hair, "You know, stuff like that always becomes more complicated. I don't think I'd ever be willing to change a friendship like that...and what if they break up? It'd be awkward. They wouldn't be as close as they used to be. I don't think that it's safe to ever fall in love anyone. It's just dangerous and someone always gets hurt. But you know what? I think we'll both be fine staying single forever. I mean, at least we'll have each other. "

I gaze in to his eyes and look at the golden flecks hiding in that sea of blue. I'm losing it and I take a deep breath to clear my head. We've been together ever since we were three. We were inseparable. But it's different now. We're older and we're not together as much. Lately, a glimpse of him can bring sunshine to a terrible day. Just one glance from him can make my breath catch in my throat. As close as we are, he doesn't notice that sometimes I'm jumpy around him. As I drown in those cerulean orbs, I wonder, has he ever thought of us as more than just friends? I know that the thought has crossed my mind and lately, I've been thinking about it more than ever.

"Don't be silly," I laugh, "We'll be friends forever you big idiot," and I lightly punch him in the arm to cover my uneasiness. He'll never know how much I want that kind of love. He probably can't see that I really want him feel that way for me. I'm laughing but I hope he's wrong.

"Yeah, BFFs," he says. I look into his grinning face and I force a smile. Could we be something more?

"Whatever," I laugh as I get out of the car, "I'm off to class. I'll see you later!"

* * *

I sweep my books into my bag and sigh. Finally, lunch time. I'm starving and all this work I'm getting in my classes was making me feel sick. Ugh. I walked to my locker and throw my binders in. I rummage around in my bag looking for my lunch…Oh crap. It's not here. I must have left it at home. Whatever, being hungry never killed anyone…except for those people who starve to death, oh god! I was going to die from hunger! Great.

I trudge towards the cafeteria lunch-less, hungry, and tired.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" asks Gabriella as I flop down on a seat. She's always concerned. What a sweet girl. Hmph. Why are the ones you want to hate always nice? It's nearly impossible for me to dislike her.

"If you think that having to suffer two hours of history, being hungry, and losing my lunch is good, then sure! I'm great!"

"Awww…That's no fun. Here, you can share some of my lunch," she kindly offers but I refuse.

"I'll just get something from the vending machines later. Thanks Gabriella."

"Sharpay!" calls an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Hello, Ryan. I'm glad _someone's_ having a good day," I say peevishly but I can't deny the butterflies that are flying around my stomach from hearing the sound of his voice.

"Aw, Sharpay, could it be you're upset because you don't happen to have a lunch today? No, it couldn't be could it? The great ice princess never forgets."

"Shut up, Ry–…Hey wait! How do you know that I don't have a lunch today?" I demand.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I found an extra lunch in my car this morning. It seems like someone left it there for me. But since I have a lunch already and it seems you don't have one of your own. I guess I might as well share with you. I'd hate to let all that good food go to waste," he winked as he handed me the lunch bag.

"Oooh! My lunch! Ryan! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal and give him a hug before I begin to devour my food,.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hungry, much?"

"Starving. I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"That's not healthy."

"Ha. No kidding."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You suck."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart"

I glare at him, wishing that he wasn't joking, hoping that he really meant it.

Before I can open my mouth to reply to his unnerving comment, Troy Bolton, East High's resident god, arrives at our table. The annoying thing was that he was not only good looking but also the nicest guy in the school as well. Again, it was hard to not like him. Geez. I hate all these friendly people at East High.

"Hey guys. How are you doing today?" he asks as he sits down beside Gabriella. My eyes flit to Gabriella as I see him wrap one arm around her waist and continue to talk to everyone else at the table. Gabriella catches my eye and I raise an eyebrow when she blushes.

"Let's go play some ball!" says Chad and the guys stood up to leave. Before Troy leaves however, he gives Gabriella a quick peck on lips. I smirk when I see Gabriella blush again.

"So, you and Troy, huh? When did this happen?"

"Umm… last night when he came over to help me baby sit my baby cousins and it just happened. He walked me home and asked me out," she smiles, "I'm so happy."

"Well, I'm glad the guy finally found the guts to ask you out. Geez, I was beginning to think I'd have to make him do it myself."

Gabriella looks shocked. "How did you know that I liked him?"

Taylor, who had moved to the other side of Gabriella, patted her arm. "No offence Gabriella, sweetie, but it was kind of obvious. You guys were always making eyes at one another. We all knew it would happen sooner or later."

Gabriella opens her mouth and a small "o" sound comes out.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you and Chad weren't obvious before you started dating," I reply, "Geez, the way you'd turn red every time he walked in to the room."

"I did not!" she exclaims.

Gabriella gives her a pointed look.

"So what if I turned red? It's not exactly like you hate Ryan, Sharpay."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. My voice is stuck in my throat. Was it that obvious to everyone else? Had Ryan noticed?

"We all know that you like him."

"Of course I like him. He's my best friend."

"Don't be ridiculous. We know that you're in love with him."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not in love with him," I lie.

* * *

Geez. Who needs to know math anyways? I'm going to become a great actress and we don't need to know math. I shake my head in disgust. I drag my feet to my locker and bang the door open.

"Hiya Sharpay!"

I glance up and for a second, just a second, and I stop breathing.

"Hey Ryan," I manage to get out without choking myself.

"I didn't understand what Mr. Davis was talking about in Chem. Do you wanna come over tonight to do the homework together and maybe have dinner while we're at it?"

My eyes widen, surprised and I have to swallow before I can reply. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll meet you here at your locker after school," and he flashes me his gorgeous smile before he leaves.

Sighing, I lean against my locker. Deep breath, Sharpay. It's not like it's a date or anything. We always hang out. It's totally normal. Don't get all excited over nothing

With thoughts of Ryan buzzing in my head, I slowly make my way to last class.

* * *

Five minutes left.

Why is this class so long?

Four minutes.

I look out the window and begin tapping the tip of my pencil on the desk. Chemistry. Hmph. He wants to talk about chemistry. I'll give him some chemistry to think about.

Three minutes.

What should I do?

Two minutes.

I know him.

One minute.

He'd worry if I acted like something was wrong.

BRRRRRING

Class is over and in walks the boy with the fair hair and a striking voice. Everyone's staring and he doesn't seem to notice as he heads toward my desk. I can hear them whisper and I know they're all watching but I can't take my eyes off of him and he seems to be oblivious to all the murmurs, so I pretend that I can't hear them either.

"Hey!" Ryan says as he walks toward me, "I forgot that I had–"

"A spare last period," I grin, "I know."

"I also forgot that we have each other's schedules memorized," he smiles sheepishly and runs his hand through his hair. He does it whenever he's nervous and I wonder what's making him uncomfortable.

"But I decided to pick you up from class instead looking like some sort of stalker waiting to pounce on you at your locker. Ready to go?"

"Stalker, huh? And waiting for me after class isn't?" I tease, "Anyways, I'm ready. Let's go."

"No, it's what any real gentleman would do for a lady," he grins back, "Here. I'll take that from you."

I blink, "What?"

"Your bag, it looks heavy. I'll take it for you."

Something flutters in me when I think about the offer and I almost agree but quickly cover my momentary weakness.

"Ryan Evans, are you implying that I'm weak?" I demand, trying to hide my smile.

I think I see a look of surprise pass over his face, but as quickly as it comes it disappears and later I think I imagined it.

But he laughs, "Of course not, Miss Independent."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Okay, so this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up becoming longer than I intended it to be. Stay tuned for part 2!  
And for those who are wondering, Ryan and Sharpay are not brother and sister in this story.

_**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. I'm Holding Every Breath For You

"I'll go get us something to drink," he declares as soon as we enter the darkened hallway of his house, "You can head up to my room. I'll meet you there in a second"

I nod before slowly walking up the stairs. There are pictures scattered all over the walls but a particular one catches my eye. It's one of me and Ryan when we were six. I'm sitting on the swing at the neighbourhood park and he's standing behind me. The picture brings a smile to my face and I continue up the stairs.

I walk down the hallway until I reach the door at the end of the hall.

I enter his room and realize that it hasn't changed much since we were little. The walls are the same deep green. My eyes stop scanning the room to rest on the guitar in the corner and my lips curve into a smile. Ryan had wanted one so badly and I had actually put in the effort of getting a summer job to buy him one for his birthday. I drop my bag by the door before going to run my hands along the guitar strings.

Getting a summer job had been a troublesome ordeal, what with all the nail-breaking challenges, but it had been worth it. I would go through it all over again just to see that smile again.

"Ready?"

I jump and turn to see Ryan standing in the doorway.

I grin. "Always."

* * *

"You need to look for the pH of the indicator and then you take that number and find ten to the negative power of it. There's your concentration of H+."

He leans in closer to look at the equation that I've written before nodding. I can feel the heat radiating off his body and his scent fills my senses. I can hardly think straight.

Nervously, I shift to the side.

"Shar? Are you okay?" Beautiful eyes look at my brown ones worriedly.

"Wha-? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry!" I laugh nervously, "Just zoning out a little that's all."

"Oh really?!? Could it be that you find it hard to concentrate in the presence of a genius such as myself? " he says teasingly.

I roll my eyes. If only he knew.

A small knock from the door disturbs our studying. And I look up to see Ryan's father pop his head in to the room.

"Ryan, your mother and I are going out tonight- Oh! Sharpay! I didn't know you were here. You two have been so quiet! You're usually arguing," he says with a grin. His eyes glittering much like his son's.

"I think Ryan finds it a bit challenging to argue about stuff he doesn't know anything about," I grin back at him, holding in a laugh at the face Ryan makes at me.

Ryan sighs dramatically, "Chemistry is the bane of my existence."

"You're lucky Sharpay has enough patience to deal with you," his father says shaking his head.

"She doesn't have any-" he stops after I whack him nicely across the head, "You see what I have to put up with?" Ryan says pouting.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" I ask his father, ignoring Ryan's previous comment.

"Oh, yes. I forgot thanks to you two lovely people distracting me. Ryan, your mother and I are going out tonight for dinner with a few business people. Do you think you can get dinner for Sharpay and yourself without us?"

"Sure. But if you find a dead body, it's because Sharpay poisoned me. Ow!" he yells as I punch him hard in the arm.

"We'll be fine," I say with a saccharine smile

"You two have fun," his father laughs as he exits the room.

* * *

It wasn't just a glance. Oh no! He was staring. I can feel those blue orbs piercing through me. This has gone on for the past ten minutes as I struggle to concentrate on the equilibrium question I'm working on. It was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

Giving up on the question, I take a deep breath before meeting those blue eyes with my own brown ones.

"Do you need something?" I ask peevishly to hide my discomfort.

His face remains emotionless as he continues to stare at me.

And he blinks slowly, once, before finally opening his mouth to speak, "I'm hungry," he grins, "Do you want to make dinner for me?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and shake my head.

"Of course I'll cook dinner, stupid. I wouldn't trust you near any stove," I reply but I can't stop the smile from appearing on my face.

I'm busy pouring the sauce onto the pasta that I made and I don't notice anyone behind me until I feel arms surround me and rest on the countertop.

"Mmm," Ryan says, "Smells good."

I can feel his warm breath cascading down my neck and I fight the blush that threatens to break across my skin.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until I'm done before you can eat," I reply as calmly as I can.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he whispers in to my ear and I stop my body from shuddering.

I feel a loss of warmth as he moves away from me and I let out a quiet groan.

Too close….too close.

* * *

I yawn and glance at my watch. It's already ten thirty.

"It's getting late. I should go home," I say, "This has been fun."

Ryan appears to be unusually serious when he looks back at me. "Yeah, we should do it more often." Suddenly he smirks. "Thanks for dinner, by the way. It was delicious. You should come over to make me dinner more often."

"Right…" I roll my eyes but I can't hide my smile, "Anyways, I should get going."

"Here, let me take you home," he says, abruptly getting up from his seat.

"Don't worry about it, Ryan. I can walk back to my house. I live only a couple of blocks away from here."

He shakes head. "I don't want you walking home alone and in the dark."

"Always, the gentleman," I can't help but tease before sighing, "Okay fine. You can walk me home."

* * *

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

* * *

"And I had absolutely no idea what he was doing. It looked like he was drowning, not dancing," I say as we walk up the steps to my door.

Ryan chuckles, "Well, not everyone has been doing theatre as long as we have Shar."

"Yeah, well some people are just not meant for the stage," I reply.

We stop in front of my door and our eyes meet. He takes a step forward and he's close, so close. I can feel his warm breath on my mouth. All I would have to do is to move on to the tips of my toes and our lips would meet. But all thought has fled my mind as I stare in to his azure eyes.

"Sharpay," he whispers and I can feel the words brush against my lips.

"Yes?" I say in such a hushed tone. If we weren't so close, he wouldn't have heard me.

He moves his face closer to mine and I hold my breath and close my eyes.

I feel his soft lips on my cheek. I know I shouldn't have expected anything but I feel slightly disappointed.

"Good night," his soft words are whispered into my ear and in the blink of an eye he's down the steps and walking swiftly down the street.

I stand on my porch. My heart's still beating fast and I can't move.

It's a whole ten minutes before I open the door and walk up slowly to my bedroom to collapse on my bed.

I close my eyes and I can feel his breath on my lips again.

"Good night," I whisper in to the dark.

* * *

_Brrrrrrrrrrrring!!!_

"Argh!" I scream and slam the off button on the alarm before covering my head with a pillow.

Someone's knocking on my door.

"Sharpay!" calls my mother, "Ryan's going to be here in half an hour, you should get up now sweetie."

I groan and wait until I hear her steps fade before opening my eyes. The sunlight streaming through the windows hurts my eyes and I have to blink several times before my eyes can adjust.

The sunlight the burns my eyes is just like the sunshine that caused his hair to shine an unearthly glow. Indigo eyes flashing laughingly at me. Smiling that beautiful smile. He's beautiful and completely out of my reach.

What had happened last night?

I sigh and finally decide to get up and begin to get ready for school.

Looking at myself in the mirror, a pair of tired brown eyes looks back at me. I use some make up to cover up the exhaustion that I see and I pray for a miracle.

Hopefully, Ryan won't notice anything's wrong. Hopefully, he won't see how much last night affected me, how much _he_ affects me.

I pull on a light blue dress and run a brush through my wavy long blonde hair a couple times.

"Sharpay! Ryan's here," my mother calls from downstairs.

"I'm coming," I yell down the stairs.

After checking myself one last time, I take a deep breath before grabbing my bag and skipping down the stairs.

"I'm leaving! Bye Mom!" I yell one last time and dash out to the car that's waiting in the drive way.

"Yo! Princess! What took you so long?" he calls out with his musical voice.

"It's not easy being a princess, Ryan," I laugh as I open the door and slide in to the passenger seat, "I have to make sure I look good, remember? Reputation?"

"Of course, your highness," he teases as he pulls out of the driveway.

I roll my eyes before turning on the radio and singing along to the song that's playing and it's his turn to roll his eyes at me. It's like any other day.

And for a moment, it seems like everything's the same. It's almost as if last night never happened. I'm not sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

* * *

We reach the school and I grab my bag, preparing to run off to class like always. I'm about to leave when Ryan calls out to me.

"You've forgotten your lunch again, Shar," he grins at me, leaning against his car and holding my lunch in one hand.

"Oh, right. Throw it here."

"Hmmmm…, I don't know," he says with an evil smile, "It looks like you managed to snag some of your mom's cookies and you know how much I love her cookies."

"Oh, come on Ryan!" I whine, "Those are my cookies and if you don't give me my lunch we'll be late for class."

"You want it? Come and get it," he smirks.

"Ryan Evans!!!! You give that back right now!!!" I scream. I can't believe he's doing this to me. I'm going to be late for class and then I'll get detention.

"I don't think so," he says and begins to move away from me but I lunge forward in an attempt to grab him before he can run away.

Unfortunately, I'm not watching where I step and one of my heels gets stuck in a crack in the sidewalk. Before I know it, I'm flying through the air.

I close my eyes, preparing myself for the painful impact of the sidewalk and the embarrassment that will ensue but nothing happens. Instead, I've fallen in to a pair of strong arms and I find my face buried in a very warm chest that smells very familiar.

Oh god, oh god, oh god!

I lift my head up slowly and blue eyes meet my own brown ones.

Ryan.

He hasn't pushed me away yet, which is a good thing, considering I'm frozen to the spot and I probably would not have moved.

I no longer hear the chatter of students walking through the parking lot on their way to class. I can only hear our combined breathing and the loud thumping of my heart against my chest. It's as if time has stopped and all I can feel are his arms around me.

We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before Ryan finally opens his mouth to speak.

"This has got to stop happening to us," he smiles a rueful smile and my heart sinks but he continues.

"Or else I won't be able to control myself any longer and I don't want anything to happen to our friendship."

And suddenly, I'm confused and I take an unwilling step back out of his arms. "Control yourself? What are you talking about Ryan?"

He groans and runs a hand through his hair.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" I ask, putting a hand on his arm.

He let's out a strangled cry before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him.

I open my mouth to let out a gasp but nothing comes out because before I know it his mouth is on mine. His lips are softly moving against my own lips. My eyes flutter shut and my arms automatically go around his neck to pull him closer. He moans into the kiss and I feel his arms tighten around my waist and he opens his mouth to let his tongue trace my lip. Then it's a duel of tongues and we're kissing in the middle of the parking lot as if our lives depended on it and the world is going to end any second.

I wish that this moment could go on forever but eventually we separate, gasping for air and swallowing large breaths.

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "You don't understand how long I've wanted to do that."

I can't help but let out a small laugh. "Actually, I think I do."

He opens his eyes and looks at me carefully. "This is going to change everything. What if something goes wrong?" he whispers, "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

I balance myself on my toes to bravely give him a small peck on the lips. It shocked me to realize that he felt the same way as me. He had been so worried about our friendship that he wasn't going to voice his feelings. It was a surprise but it was such a sweet thought and I should have known that he would worry. It was my job to make sure that he didn't worry anymore.

"I think that things were already different. We can't control how we feel, Ryan. No matter how this relationship ends, I'm always going to be here for you to read your mind, give you a helping hand or just be a shoulder for you cry on."

"I don't want to lose you," he says, "I'm willing to do anything, even if it means that I can only be your friend, as long as I get to be by your side forever."

"You're not going to lose me," I whisper, looking in to his eyes. "I care about you and I'll always be here."

He smiles softly, "Sharpay Evans, I do believe you just confessed that you like me."

I stick out my tongue, "I don't like you."

"Oh really," he says, flashing me a worried look but I just smile and put my arms back around his neck, ready to get rid of his worry.

"Nope!" I say with a wide grin and I pull his head down so I can whisper in his ear, "I don't like you, I love you."

He turns his head to smile at me before catching my lips in another mind-blowing kiss.

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical. If I did, the Evans twins wouldn't be twins and they'd be together forever.

**A/N: Phew!!! Finally finished!! I can't believe it took me TWO YEARS to finish part 2. Hopefully you guys will like it!  
Review please!!**


End file.
